X Academy
by Shazta
Summary: X Academy. You have the choice, life in prison or X Academy for delinquents. Most choose the academy unknowing of the truth that lies within... you may of wanted to go to prison for in this school, it's far more likely for death to come knocking. Welcome to X Academy... SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen KibaOC OCTema


"Haruno Sakura! You have a choice, you can either go to jail and stay there until you die or you can go to X Academy, school for delinquents and make up for your mistakes."  
A girl of nearly sixteen stood her hands cuffed in front of her. Her pastel pink hair fell messily to her waist framing her bruised pale face. Her body was clothed in a dusky blue jumpsuit that hung on her body baggily. Her glazed green eyes glared at the judge with pure hatred. She didn't say a word.  
"Well what do you choose?" The rosette spat on the floor.  
"I'll go to the academy…" Her voice was raspy from being silent all day. The judges hammer slammed down.  
"Haruno Sakura has pleaded guilty! She will be scentenced to X Academy until she is deemed fit to return to the out side world. Court dismissed!" A man grabbed the girls shoulder and guided her from the court room towards a mini bus outside the large building. He gently pushed her in and she sat without question.

Sakura was led through a large gate her hands still cuffed. She followed a young woman to where she needed to go. Her short black hair bobbed up and down as she walked and she carried a small pink pig in her arms.  
"The wall is there so no one tries to get in to the school."  
"What do you mean Shizune? I thought it was so no one would escape..."  
"Many of the students here have decided that they would rather spend three or so years here rather than be ripped to peices by the German shepherds that help guard the wall."  
"Why are you trying to keep people out?"  
"We have many students here that have done some very terrible things and it's not uncommon for people to want revenge."  
"Ahhh..."  
They walked towards a very large building with two slightly smaller ones either side of it.  
"This is the school building were you'll be attending your lessons here. It's also the cafeteria, library and social rooms on the first floor."  
Sakura nodded informing the woman she was taking it all in.  
"The building on your left is the girls dorm and the building on the right is the boys dorm. The baths are on the bottom floor."  
They entered the school building into a locker room of sorts. There was rows of body length lockers filling the large room. Shizune led Sakura to one of the lockers with her name slotted in the name tag space.  
"How did you?"  
"We always know if a teenager will choose the academy over jail."  
"How?"  
"Because you have potential."  
"Potential for what?"  
"You will be told everything when we see the principle. As you can see this is your locker." The woman opened it and removed the clothes that were hung inside. "Change into these clothes when you've got time. We like our students to be comfortable." The woman passed the dark skinny jeans and red tank top to the girl who grinned as she saw them.  
"Thank you!"  
They continued walking and left the room into a long hall way. A set of large double doors led to the cafeteria, and a few more doors led to different social areas. At one end of the hallway were some stairs that the pair walked up.  
"I believe you'll like it here Sakura, I did when I attended."  
"You attended this academy!?" Sakura sounded shocked.  
"Yeah all the teachers did. It was the principles grandfather that founded this academy."  
"Wow, if you don't mind me asking why were you sent here."  
"I poisoned my teacher in high school with belladonna berries and I got caught because someone ratted me out. Not as bad as what other people in this school have done, but I fit in well."  
Sakura nodded and the soon came to an office.  
"This is the principles office. I have to go and teach my class now, good luck." She smiled and ran off down the corridor. Sakura knocked on the door, her chuffs jingling as she did so.  
"Come in."  
Sakura did as was told and entered the medium sized room. A very large busted woman sat behind a heavy wooden desk. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into two low twin tails whilst her fringe framed her face. She studied Sakura with amber orbs.  
"I am Tsunade, you will either call me Lady Tsunade, Tsunade-sama or Hokage-sama. Understood!" The pinkette nodded. "Good, now come here so I can rid you of those awful things the police say is a necessity!" Sakura walked over and held her arms out. Tsunade slipped a key into the locks and the metal dropped to the wood. "Now strip to your underwear."  
"What?"  
"Just do it."  
Sakura did as was told and stood in her bright red bra and underwear. Her build was very toned and athletic.  
"You'll do very well here girl, extremely well." She read a peice of paper and smirked. "Welcome to X Academy, the place we change teenage criminals into deadly assassins."  
Sakura's eyes widened and a large smirk soon spread across her face.

Sakura was now dressed in the clothes Shizune gave her and was following Tsunade. A chain with a pair of dog tags hung from around her neck. One had Sakura's name and number on it whilst the other had her ranking on it.  
"Sakura there a few different types of assassin you can become. A medic, a suductress, a theif, a punisher, a shadow walker or a ranger. You will have one day a week learning this type. The other days you'll be learning what everyone else will learn. You have weekends to yourself, although some give up one day to learn a second assassin type."  
"What's the difference between all of them?"  
"A medic is yes a doctor but also has expert knowledge in poisons. They are some of the most valuable assassins. A suductress is one that suduceses men, extracting knowledge from them and then well assassinates them. A theif's objective is to retreive something and then kill their target. The other way around if needs be. A punisher is one that uses the widest range of weapons, from a kitchen knife to sniper rifle and are very good at interrogating. A shadow walker is one that specialises in close unhanded combat, they are the deadliest of killers. And then we have rangers, they are exceptional with a bow and arrow and a bow staff and knife fighting."  
"Ahhh…"  
"Which one do you want to be?"  
"A medic sounds interesting but I'd also want to be a shadow walker."  
"Then be both! You chose what I did when I came here and look at me now. I'm the Hokage, the strongest assassin in Japan!" They entered the girls dorm.  
"Wow!"  
"I know..."  
"Not that, thats awsome but, that." Sakura pointed to a white haired girl who was strangling another girl.  
"Ahhh that's Ookami Koinu and something Karui, they are always at each others throats."  
"Why?"  
"Dunno, I don't really care. I wouldn't san. To be caught between them anyway. I do value my life."  
"I thought you said you were the best!"  
"I am but Koinu is untameable, she may be small but she is one hell of a fighter."  
"Oh, in fact I do believe she is one of your roommates."  
"Really…?"  
"Yeah… Koinu! Here now!" The white haired girl looked up and released the other girls throat. She stood up and walked other to Sakura and Tsunade.  
Sakura noticed how enchantingly beautiful she was when she came up close. Her shaggy white hair fell just past her butt and her thick fringe covered her forehead. Her hair contrasted pleasantly with her golden laced skin tone. Almond shape scarlet orbs shone with excitement. Two blood red horizontal fang markings decorated each of her cheeks. She wore a simple baggy white shirt that looked like it once belonged to a guy and red and white stripped underwear.  
She grinned up at the principle.  
"Yup, Hokage-chan?"  
"I would like you to show Sakura to your dorm. She will be your new roommate. Treat her well and leave Karui alone for a week."  
"But she always starts it!" The girl said in a very child like manor.  
"That's the exception."  
"Okay!" Koinu grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards a set of stair. Sakura did not fail to notice the very large blood stain on the back of the girls shirt. Koinu suddenly stopped and turned to the pinkette.  
"I forgot to ask what's your name?"  
"Haruno Sakura…"  
"Great, I'm Ookami Koinu! What type did you choose?"  
"Um, medic and shadow walker."  
"Cool, I'm a ranger and shadow walker. What did you get done in for?"  
"I killed my father after he kill my mother when he found out she was cheating on him and pregnant with another mans child."  
"Oh sorry."  
"Don't mention it my dad was a bastard. What are you in for?"  
"My teacher tried to rape a girl so I killed him with a baseball bat…"  
"Oh…"  
"Then let my huskies eat him…"  
"Um…"  
"And then set fire to the school…"  
"Seroiusly?"  
"Yeah, but what's funny is after I did that, my twin brother killed someone so I wouldn't be alone." The white haired girl chuckled and began to pull the girl back up the stairs.  
They stopped at the top floor and Koinu pulled the girl into the only door in the hallway.  
"Welcome to dorm 6o6!"


End file.
